


Coconut Creme Cake

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 2nd Person, Army and Mask are only there for a little bit, Cake, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Messy, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Second Person, Smut, all characters are adults damn it, aloha pov, but they're all a big relationship pile, i mean it there's cake and its used for sex, i wrote this instead of doing homework, i wrote this whole thing for one singular joke, inappropriate use of whipped cream, its been a year since i last wrote something and this is it, not well written, skull is hard to write, sweets, you/your
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Be AlohaIt's time for this big airhead to tell you exactly what he wants and you know exactly how you're gonna get him to do that.or in which Skull doesn't tend to tell his boyfriends his wants but Aloha has eyes and can put two and two together
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Aloha/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Coconut Creme Cake

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year and a half since I last wrote something and it's this hot mess! I really don't care about my reputation anymore. All characters are in their 20's and are consenting adults

Be Aloha

You’re pretty sure you see purple. It's just an offhand observation you have at the dinner table really. Army's goodness knows how deep into a journal Glasses gave him to revise not paying one ounce of attention to the food he himself made. Mask is rolling his eyes at the whole affair but it's Skull you really watch. He's, seemingly, nonchalantly just pressing scoops of food into Army's mouth to get him to eat while he works but you see it. Yes, there it is, undoubtedly, underneath the cover of that ever present bandana, there's a purple hue painting those cheeks.

Don't jump to conclusions you tell yourself desperately, but it's so hard to ignore. Your captain gives little shifts here and there and his eyes are slightly, very slightly, glazed. He's the only one of your happy pile you haven't managed to get a read on. Always the one to just go with whatever's already happening or pay too much attention to any of your three needs to be too verbal about his own. You keep up your leaning into Mask's space but your eyes are definitely on the other two. A grumble is the only recognition you get from your cyan partner. He tries half-heartedly to shrug you off his shoulder but is pretty quick to just go back to somewhat eating and mostly playing on his phone. 

It's the perfect cover, Mask is always half-heartedly grumbling at you and you're always playfully toying with his buttons. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Perfect cover to keep taking the scene in. Purple's migrated to Skull's ears while Army falls into his habit of suckling on the spoon in his mouth despite it probably being empty. You watch Skull watch the busy body next to him patiently with purple just absolutely unhideable now. He's definitely flustered over watching Army suck on the spoon. Hell he looks more flustered over the spoon than he does when said orange inkling is sucking on his dick. 

The display isn't enough for you though, not quite enough to justify finding him alone in an hour or so to ask about some food kink. Oh but when Mask gets up and mumbles something about pudding you know exactly how you'll get said justification. Assuming the pudding survives Skull long enough for you to execute a plan. He sparkles up a little but stays fairly quiet only whispering something about it to Army who nods aimlessly and mutters into the journal pages. Both of you give small eyerolls at the lack of actual response. 

"Eventually, he'll look up." 

Those hard eyes are on you now finally. You can't help but smile wide, they all just make you so happy you can't help it. Pretty sure it's returned at least his eyes make it look like it's returned. You don't say anything about the purple dusting that remains even as Mask comes back out with puddings. The smirk that creeps onto your face gets you an eyebrow raise and a drug out I don't wanna know from him as he passes back to his seat. Time to put it in motion just gotta be fast enough. Just as Skull goes to pretty much teleport the sweet into his face you sit up and reach for his hand. He just sort of stares at you and so does Mask as you redirect that damn spoon to your own waiting mouth. 

They know you by now, you make a show of it, a show that probably gives away to Skull what you've been thinking this whole time. His eyes widen a bit at you and that purple is a bit more pronounced now as you suckle and lick obnoxiously. He makes no move to push you away, heck he doesn't even seem to breath til you pull back on your own and sit back down.

"I wanted a turn." 

He takes a minute to compute what you said but oh when he does. It's priceless really. You're used to seeing him go to inhale food but never quite to the extent that he does this round.

"Alooooha why are yooou like this?" 

"Aw did you wanna turn too, Masky?" 

You dangle a spoonful of pudding in his face just for giggles and he huffs at you. When he goes ahead and takes the bite you're surprised but he just goes back to his game like it never happened. 

"If we're all goooonna be like this might as well join in...iiiiidiots."

That's I love you in Masky. You're not worried about him right now though. Back on task Aloha, back on task. Army's finally torn himself away from the journal enough to at least feed himself and Skull's busied himself. Busied himself looking right at you. The purple is still present but his expression is sort of unreadable like he's just analyzing you. You offer a grin and just eat the pudding as obnoxiously as possible to get an eye roll out of Mask, a heavy blush out of Army, and a barely noticeable chuckle from Skull. 

Army and Mask leave tonight. They're going to their teams for a couple days for competition practice. It'll just be you and Skull for the night and next couple days. That's plenty of time to explore what you're suspecting. 

"Gooooood luck with this mess, Skuuull." 

"I'm sure I can manage one party squid."

You do your best to look offended as they talk, placing your hand on your chest and looking betrayed. 

"Mess? I'm a delight, Masky." 

He rolls his eyes and you gently kick him under the table, Army gives a small chuckle and Skull's just watching your antics. It's not much longer though before the two have to get up and get going. You help Army with his, probably way too prepared, bag assuring him the whole time the two of you will eat properly. 

"There's leftovers in the fridge. Just heat them up. There should be enough for the whole time I'm gone."

Lightly you kiss his worrying forehead. 

"Army, baby, we can cook. Not nearly as good as you but we will survive you being absent for a couple days."

His brow is still all wrinkled and worried looking despite your reassuring.

"Make sure Skull eats. I worry about him, he's lost so easily."

That's…ok that's a fair concern but honestly you just kinda wanna get them through the door. So you nod to him and shoot Mask a pleading look. Obviously starting to get overwhelmingly worried, the orange inkling in your space just keeps going on and on about how he's leaving the backup copy of his kitchen manual and the location of each meal in the fridge. You pet his head to try and soothe him til Mask is calling for him.

"Aaaaarmy, time to goooo." 

Thank hell for Mask. Normally, you'd sit here and listen to Army for the next hour. Usually, you wouldn't mind it one little bit cuz you love him. But right now you have a plan you wanna put into action. It's not that you don't think they should know, it's that you've been the one to help both of them. Now you wanna help Skull, one on one. Just like you did for them with their "weird" kinks. That's laughable to you, they're all so vanilla and you love it. It's just been easier so far for them to have you alone first. You're the sex addict of the batch so you're safe territory for kinks. Nice and safe and vocal about your enjoyment. 

"Ok ok I'm coming."

He's definitely not coming, not til he's checked for each manual and the lock on the door exactly three times and that's ok. Mask and Skull point each book out in their home, counting each one out loud with him as if to help cement the fact that they’re all there to his mind. Just to help out you dive into the kitchen and scoop up the backup manual in there to show the worrying drill sergeant that its accounted for too. Only after all that are they kissing both of you and finally out the door. You listen to it click it's normal three times the last one coming off almost ominous in the face of Skull and yourself. Finally, alone time. Time to get this big airhead to finally tell you something he wants instead of just deflecting questions about it to what you all want. 

"Are you needing? Or am I reading wrong?"

He knows how much attention you need. Admittedly, it's a really big amount but you manage to shake away the thoughts of everything you want. Oh no, tonight's for him. You're gonna enjoy it anyway, your kink is fulfilling your partners' kinks.

"I think we both know who's actually needing here." 

He just kinda looks at you but you bet if there were brows there he'd be cocking one at you. 

"I saw all the blushing. While you were feeding Army I mean...well and when I stole your hand."

The blush makes its return but he doesn't seem keen on stopping your roll. Aw yes, this will go smoothly. You offer a smirk and hood your eyes a bit.

"Y'know...my sweet tooth is killin' me."

A shudder just barely concealed doesn't escape your eyes. With as much sex appeal as you can muster you slink into his space to be met with strong, calloused hands on your hips.

"I know that coconut cake is something we’re supposed to keep our paws off til later, buuuut...surely we can just make another one before Army's home. He’ll forgive us."

You flutter your eyes at him in a way you feel probably looks ridiculous but seems to do something for him. That grip tightens up and those eyes seem to gloss a bit as you guide him back to the kitchen for the damn cake that's been teasing you with its presence. It’s a pretty big cake definitely not something you can finish but...Skull certainly could and you could eat a slice probably with minimal stomach gurgling even after Army’s big ass dinner. 

“Are you sure about this?”

There’s no shakiness or uncertainty, the words are just as bold and present as every other word he’s ever said even as you bend your way into the fridge for whipped cream. 

“Would it make you feel good?” 

You emerge from the fridge with cream in hand and an honest look on your face. If it doesn’t make him feel good then there’s no point to it, it’s all for him. For a second you wonder if you’re the one that read wrong but then you see the hints of purple on his face. Naw, you’re totally right. He’s not answering you but he is grabbing a spoon with a shakier hand that you expected him to have. There’s a bit of a lost expression painting it’s way into his eyes as you come closer with sweets in hand and question on tongue. 

“Don’t have -”

“Want to.”

That’s all you needed. Army’s really gonna kill you when he gets home but you all but prance up the stairs to your shared freaking mega room. You check over your shoulder every now and then to make sure Skull doesn’t wander down any wrong turns but it doesn’t seem like it’s really needed tonight. His eyes are absolutely glued to the sway of your hips but the grip he’s got on that little pink spoon’s got you worried for it’s life. He’s definitely more nervous than he’s letting on. That’s gonna change though, you’ll make sure of it. 

Or maybe anyway...it dawns on you as you get to your room and flop on the bed that you have absolutely zero idea how to get him to calm down or even how to start this whole thing. Should you just shove this stuff in his hands? Maybe establish if it’s him eating or you eating this cake? You’re guessing it’s you just considering the way he was watching Army with that spoon but you’ve been wrong before. Memories of thinking Mask wanted you in the blindfold and harness only to find out it was him in them come flooding back. Yeah you’ve definitely been wrong. Skull just kinda stands in the doorway looking awkward while you kick your feet in thought and drumming your fingers on the lid. 

“So ummm...cake?” 

Guess taking the cover off the cake is as good a place as any to start. He perks up a bit at the sound of you setting the lid aside on the nightstand and finally shuffles a little closer to your position. Still not all the way but at least a little closer, it’s a start so you smile at him. It’s better progress in much less time than your first little discovery session with Army that’s for sure. 

“You’re absolutely -”

“Yes, Skull, I’m absolutely sure I want you to come over here and let me lick frosting off your fingers til you can’t take my teasing tongue any longer and make me one with the mattress for the rest of the night.”

His eyes get a bit of a flame in them but it’s back to controlled steel very fast. More shuffles, and a dimming of the lights. Getting closer. You lean back onto your elbows a bit. It’s just enough to let Mask’s t-shirt ride up around your waist a little and expose some stomach which seems to draw his gaze pretty intensely. 

“Tell me if it’s weird.” 

Boy have you heard that one a couple times now, it makes you chuckle and offer him a quick wink. A slightly hesitant spoon goes for the cake and only now do you realize you didn’t bother to slice it you’re just gonna dig into it like animals. That’s kinda hot actually. Oh spoon right, he cocks his head a little at you prompting you to actually open your gob to receive the bite of cake. He doesn’t give you much time to lick at it just proceeding to give you another as soon as that one’s gone. It really is good cake, you can’t help but lick your lips a little which seems to really do something for him cuz that blush is fierce at this point. 

It takes a few bites to get him to let it linger a bit letting you suck at the spoon and lick the plastic teasingly. Still though, he remains silent the blush being pretty much the only impact you’ve made so far. Maybe the spoon’s not helping here. The next mouthful you bite down on it and pull it away from his grasp taking what’s on the spoon but getting rid of it. There’s confusion on his face but he seems to get it when you take his wrist and give his fingers a lick instead. It gets you a shiver. Much better. 

“Army’s gonna be angry if we don’t wash these.”

You give a little huff but he’s quick to silent you with a pretty tiny scoop of cake offered between a couple of his fingers. It’s a mess, a freaking straight up mess, but something tells you he likes it that way. You lap at his fingers gathering up all the crumbs and frosting and coconut shavings, cod you love coconut. There’s saliva running down his wrist but that doesn’t seem to bother him. He just wipes the pastel pink on the sheets and goes to offer you more. This is gonna make you sick later you can feel it but for now he’s tugging his bandana down showing off his overgrown fangs and shifting around like something’s getting a bit uncomfortable. As you lap at his fingers you let your foot wander to his crotch giving him a little rub. Yup he’s hard as can be over this.

“You want some?”

He shudders, hard. That’s all the prompting you need to run your tongue over the frosting and kiss him with it still in mouth. This would’ve worked way better with chocolate but that’s a thought for another day for now you just groan into his mouth and feel him lick frosting off your tongue. There’s a tugging at your shirt, he’s dragging it up your chest and petting at your stomach as if looking for something before you have to break for air.

“Are you still ok?”

Oh you’re more than ok. Seriously all you need is to see you’ve got one of the three of them leaking to get hard yourself. You give him a slightly dreamy nod as he just continues to pet your stomach. Fingers trace over your navel and a second set smears frosting over your mouth like some sort of sugary sweet lip gloss before he’s diving in again to practically devour you mouth first. His hand still rubs soothing circles into your, admittedly, very full stomach but that tempting tongue is pretty much force feeding you frosting and cake crumbs from your own lips. Just can’t stop, there’s something so wrong and damn errotic about the sweetness mixed with his own usual taste. 

It’s just food, yet he’s huffing and puffing against your face like you’re giving him the best lap dance of his life or some shit. It’s enough to make you just wanna eat off his mouth til you might actually hurt your stomach. Your drool is absolutely everywhere. It’s running down both your chins and coating both your mouths which only seems to spur him on more and more. Frosting’s smudged over your nose and the corners of your mouth, spit’s more sticky than slick and he’s breaking your kiss up to give you eyes that you’re definitely filing away in the back of your head. His pupils are big as freaking plates and you haven’t even started licking this stuff off his chest or anything. Oh it’s gonna be a good night. Admittedly, you probably don’t look much better, you can feel bits of cake all over your face and sticky pinkish purple marbled across your chin. The tips of his tied up tentacles are turning your bright pink and you know you’re starting to turn his deep purple. A shudder runs through you, you always love being dyed by them, it makes you run a hand over your own tentacles fondly. 

“I’ll paint you purple don’t worry.”

As if he needed to reassure you. Licking some of the frosting off your lips and tossing him a wink you crawl forward a bit to push him back. He looks a little shook but it’s gone in an instant replaced with heavy breath as you grab the cake and give a wicked grin.

“Oh I know you will. But for now...I’m gonna eat this right off your chest then maybe off your dick.” 

His eyes are wide but gosh dang is he holding himself together much better than your other two partners did by this point. Fuck by this point Army was in pleassured tears and Mask was practically breaking your headboard. Yet here he is looking, to just about anybody else, almost unfazed. But you, and them, have honed your eyes to see the minimal bliss he actually broadcasts. It’s all in the eyes, the way the pupils grow to take up almost all of the purple. The slight sag in his brow even without the actual brows there his forehead says so much. It loses its constant crease, it softens and droops and just looks absolutely blissed out to all of you. 

Those blown eyes watch you pretty intensely as you smile into the cake and wonder how the fuck you’re gonna do this. After a minute of just staring you decide it really is just the night to be absolute animals and dig a hand right into the sticky mess. It gets all crushed up with the frosting which is perfect. He’s quick to sit up as much as your body on his lap will let him and shrug out of his shirt so you can smudge the whole affair down his chest and abs clear down to the waistband of his pants. It leaves your hand a mess but that’s alright you just lick it clean, well as clean as possible, looking him straight in the eye the whole time. 

“Killin’ me, Aloha.” 

Oh you know, and you love it. He grabs your hips hard enough to probably leave marks when you finally bend yourself in half to lap at the mess you’ve put all over him. Of course he only holds on there for a bit before one hand's around your ponytail and the other's running the pad of his thumb over your cheeks. It's gathering up the mess you’re making of your face and pressing it to your lips. You alternate between nomming on the cake bits on his stomach and sucking on his fingers like you’re starving even though you’re actually starting to hiccup. Your body’s shaking from the sheer amount of sugar you’ve stuffed into it, drool’s starting to really pool over his skin and in your mouth. But regardless you manage to get through it all and flop next to him. 

He looks a little worried next to you as you just kinda drool and suckle on his hand with hearts in your eyes. Heck maybe you’re the one with the food kink. Or maybe it’s both of you cuz he looks breathless running his free hand over your hard stomach and kissing at your chest. There’s a mumble of how hot that was from him and a hiccup from you before he’s nudging you onto your back and kissing down your stomach. You can’t help but twitch and give a bubble of laughter as he dips his tongue into your belly button and drags his hands over your ticklish spots. It just gets him to smile at you though and press his fingers a little harder into your sides to pull more laughter. Cod that tickles, you try to thrash a bit but you’re just way too full for that.

Slapping at the sheets seems to get that message across. Those hands resume their soft traveling, teeth are dragging over your skin and really everything feels so damn warm. It’s warm and a strange kind of cozy you didn’t think you’d feel from being dizzy off sugar and sticky on every square inch of your body. 

“My turn.”

You let out a, very manly mind you, eep at the cold air as he shucks your shirt completely off instead of just holding it up. The squeaking only gets louder when he’s dribbling cold whipped cream all over your damn body even over your still present pants. Doesn’t seem to bother him that they’re still there he just ignores them and leaves a fairly large dollop right on the bulge in them. The white mixes with the pink that’s managed to leak through the fabric and oh that’s a little embarrassing. Didn’t realize you got so worked up there’s a huge wet patch on the front there. He’s just as bad off though, you can see the wet spot staining his in return, and the twitch his own bulge gives when he runs his hand through the mess on your stomach. 

“Think my belly’s sexy Skull?” 

His eyes roll up a little but that’s the only effect your little jab has. Cod his tongue is soft. He makes much faster work than you did practically taking all the cream in one go. Starting from your waistband he winds up all the way to your collar before he’s pulling back and kissing you with that mess still in his mouth. You can feel it running down your chin and pushing into your mouth to which you hiccup again right into his. It makes him pull back and you wanna apologize but you don’t get to, cuz he’s smiling at you and looking so damn satisfied with the sound he just swallowed down. 

“I think all of you is sexy.”

Oh praise, your weakness, and he knows it. Can’t help the whine that comes out, can’t force it down even if you want to. He looks at you triumphantly even through the slight glaze he’s got going and just worms his way back down your sticky body. Right back to that dollop that’s gaining more and more pink as you keep going. He takes his time, at least for him and sweets he does, on the swirl. Your eyes are locked, it should be awkward and once upon a time it kinda was but not anymore. Now it’s got you twitching your hips up into him and smearing cream across his face and straight into his waiting mouth.

“S-sorry.”

Your hand reaches down before you can stop it to wipe the mess away and lick it off your fingers before you can even think. Oh the gurgle your stomach gives in response is a bit embarrassing. 

“Filled you up a bit too much.”

“Feel like...one of those really fat donuts.”

He chokes on a chuckle at that.

“All I'm missing is jelly filling.”

Now he’s full scale laughing into your crotch cuz yeah that was...that was bad. You cover your face in your hands with a bright ass blush, that was the worst thing you could’ve said. 

“Stop laughing, that was so bad and I take it back!”

“You can’t, my little donut.” 

Oh you wanna die, but you have to admit you’re laughing too. You’re laughing and hiccuping and your thighs are shaking around his shoulders from the high you’ve got going on. He’s smiling too though, looking at you with those warm lazy eyes he reserves for you three, it makes you laugh a little more. There’s a nuzzle at your thigh and teeth nibbling at your pant leg. It only lasts a second before he’s pulling the spandex off and turning your giggles to a warm smile, your shakes into little shivers down your sides. 

“The best donuts have frosting. Pretty pink frosting.”

There’s the softest dragging of fingers over your straining cock and oh man you feel like you could cum just from that. Your hands fly to his shoulders as he kisses his way back up to your face and breathes right in your ear. His hand’s sticky from all the sweets but you’ve been leaking enough to give him an easy time stroking you. Teeth clamp gently around your ear and give a tug while you just bury your flaming face in your hands. 

“Frost you before we fill you?”

You nod vigorously and he speeds his hand up. Your toes are curling and his breath is heavy eyes probably glued to your weeping cock but yours are too tightly shut to know. He has every intention to make you cum all over yourself and you dunno if you’re embarrassed or turned on straight out of your mind. All you can really do is moan and cling to him but just as you’re close he pulls his hand away and you wanna scream. Instead you cry a little and pout at him finally opening your eyes just so you can give him a teary angry face. You can see why though and you don’t get to pout long cuz that hand is quick to be back and full of cream. The temperature difference is what really gets you. Well that and the fact that he’s lubing you up with freaking whipped cream. Toes are digging into the sheets and your back is arching off the bed a bit stomach feeling tight but also way too full to be so tight. It’s a really weird feeling but it doesn’t last long cuz you’re cumming. He holds your cock against your stomach, moving his hand away from the head so all the pink winds up up your chest and in your belly button. 

It makes you jump a little, you’re used to it being caught and not making too much of a mess of you never noticed just how much you actually cum. Next to you he’s shuddering and rocking his hard on into your hip as you’re trying to swim through your dizziness. He shakes and pets you spreading your mess over the parts of your stomach that didn’t quite get covered, mixing the cream in. There’s kissing at your tear stained cheeks and finally, freaking finally, he’s pulling the spandex between you down and nudging your legs a little further open so he can settle between them. You’re floating and shaking, eyes feeling damn near too glossed, huffing and puffing and pulling your legs up his sides to silently beg a little. 

“Stuff some cream in me to slick me up and just...hell, Skull, come on fuck me.” 

“From experience...I promise you, whipped cream isn't a good lube for this part.”

You really wanna ask but at the same time...yeah thoughts of his time with Vintage make your blood boil a little. You’re not jealous of the other inkling and you definitely don’t hate him...but you don’t like to think of him with your Skull.

“I’d never pick him over you, my little donut.” 

Oh no it’s a pet name now. You want to protest but he’s got that fond smile on his lips so you let it slide. Instead you just pout.

“Vintage is part of my past, you three are my present.” 

He kisses you softly and slips two, properly, lubed fingers inside you. You’re so full already it feels like an impossible addition but also so so perfect. A pleased moan bubbles out of you, you’re so warm and full it’s impossible to not be relaxed around him as he goes about stretching your body out. There’s gentle fingers against your rehardening cock just petting feather light while a third joins the pair inside of you.

“You’re so relaxed, this is rather easy...think you’re ready?”

Just as he asks he hooks those fingers and presses your button so nice. Your back arches with a snap, stomach sloshing somewhat but you still whine out a long drawn out yes. It’s all he needs and you thank every damn star for it cuz finally there’s that stretch. Both your eyes are rolling at the feeling. It’s not like it’s been a while heck all four of you were quite a mess just last night, but...you’re always thirsty for them. Your arms make their way around his neck to pull him in for a kiss that turns into more tongue than anything else. The taste of whipped cream and frosting is still there and as he starts to move you’re starting to realize just how full you are. 

He’s got one hand braced over your head while the other traces circles into your stomach. The rocking is kept real easy while he watches you. Probably making sure you don’t ralph from all the sloshing you’ve got going on inside. But you can’t help it, despite the strange feeling you want more. Your heel nudges him as if to spur him on and really? The feeling is kinda growing on you. It’s cozy having his hand on your belly and feeling just so full. He seems to get your message speeding up slightly and giving your stomach a press. That makes you groan a bit, the slightly pained sound makes him let up a touch but speed up more.

“Are you alright?”

Nodding you grab onto his ponytail and groan right into his ear to just keep going. He hits that button again and you’re practically wailing. Everything’s so fuzzy, your body’s starting to feel heavy but your head is all cotton candy. There’s lips against yours again muffling your cries for more as he just speeds up more and more nailing that spot every single damn time. 

“I’m...gonna be a double glazed donut way sooner than I wanted to be if you don’t mess up your aim a little.” 

There’s a deep rumbly chuckle in your ear as you pant out the words and moan to the ceiling.

“If you can still talk my aim isn’t good enough.”

Oh heck. No amount of bracing can get you ready for the pounding you’re about to receive. He’s sitting up more and hiking you up with him. You’re being hefted up by those damn e-liter arms you love so much til only your upper back rests on the bed. Quickly, you press your palms into the headboard so you don’t slide all over the place and just proceed to all but scream. There’s zero way for you to speak beyond ‘Skull’, ‘please’, ‘yes’, and ‘more,’ as he proceeds to really go to town on your ass. 

There really is a risk of you getting a little sick at this point but...for some reason that’s pretty chill to you? All it takes is cracking your eyes enough to see him. Those purples are hooded so heavy and his breathing is labored, he’s got his hand on your belly just drawing little hearts into it with his fingers and scanning you. It’s almost too exposing to be like this under his hard gaze. He’s just looking at you like you’re the world, like you’ve given him the world. His doodling hand brushes your cock and, just as you told him, you’re cumming again screaming his name and hiccupping into the pillows under your head. Vaguely you can hear him calling you beautiful, his perfect pretty donut and you can’t help but let a bubble of laughter come through. Stupid nickname, you already love it. 

“S-still need my filling to be perfect.” 

He shudders a bit and bends you as far in half as your bloated stomach will allow so he can kiss your sassy mouth. It’s not gonna be much longer, he’s drooling into your mouth and his hands are shaking against your body. You pull away with a string of sugar and spit that you gloss over his ear.

“Fill me up, Skull, make me the most perfect pastry in the shop.”

That’s it. He’s got his teeth in your neck bound to be leaving a nasty mark while he growls and cums inside of you. It makes you chirp and trill with glee and boy if you felt like cotton candy before you really feel like it now. His growls turn to little whines the longer he stays inside, way too sensitive to keep cumming the way he is but you just press your feet into his back soothingly til the very last wave. Yeah, you feel pretty close to exploding now, and your chests are all but glued together from the sugar your tongues didn’t quite pick up and your cum. 

“I wanna cuddle and probably sleep for the next couple days.”

Your breathless comment gets a small puffy smile out of him as he pulls out and all but collapses at your side. 

“We both need a bath first.” 

He’s...sadly very right. You’re covered in fluids inside and out, sticky in more ways than one, and honestly sort of sore. But you do get a quick glance at your tentacles as he runs his hand over the floppiest one. A perfect royal purple makes your face split in a tired smile. He seems to understand simply continuing to pet your head and kiss your smiling lips softly.

“Let me clean you up...we made a really big mess of you. Think you can walk?”

He helps you sit up but you assure him you can walk yourself. Out of the corner of your eye you notice the cake and oh man did you two destroy it. There’s chunks of it missing in no particular order, crumbs everywhere, and smudged frosting across the bottom of the container. Eek, when you introduce this to Army you better find a more organized way to do it or he might actually fall over and die on you guys. The whipped cream isn’t looking much better, the lid is lost and there’s a sizable spill on your nightstand, though half of it is gone. Gosh no wonder you feel like you’re crashing cuz you really are crashing. He’s staring at you with concern in his eyes when you sway upon getting up. There’s a hand on your elbow the whole way to the bathroom because of it. 

Bubbles fill the way too big bath you kinda insisted on having when you got the house. You mostly insisted on it for this exact reason, both of you slip in with zero problem and you get to cuddle against his chest. He doesn’t move you much while he cleans up your front content to just let you stay curled up against him in your afterglow. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

You give him another one of those dreamy nods and cuddle impossibly closer to him but you do crane your neck a little so you can see him. He looks exhausted but content with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Did you?”

The nod is instant and his blush is apparent but it seems a little less shameful this time. Good, discovery time with Aloha worked out it seems. The two of you splash each other and relax for as long as the warm water allows the two of you to do so and when you can’t stand how cold it’s gotten he wraps you up in a towel and brings you back. Now you both get a look at the damage and yeah you’re definitely gonna need to do some work in the morning. The sheets are stained with cum and frosting, covered in crumbs and rumpled beyond belief. He’s blushing out to his ears but you just drag the topmost sheets off and flop onto the fitted one below.

“Can deal with it in the morning.”

You’re yawning, really feeling the effects of your sugar crash and he’s covering the cake again. The blush gets worse at the sight of how messy you’ve left the case it’s in and much to your irritation he’s just sort of standing there. Though the view is really really nice, you’d rather he get in this bed and warm you. With absolutely zero hesitation you roll onto your belly and tug at his hand. 

“Really, Skull, that was a blast, I mean it I loved that...now come to bed you wore me out.”

You offer him another smile and this time it’s returned. Finally he’s slinking into the sheets with you and holding you as you check your phone. Army texted you like an hour ago at this point telling you they made it. Quickly you shoot him a good night message even though Mask and him are probably sleeping by now. Sleepy kisses are being pressed into your neck and cheeks as you snap a quick selfie of the two of you and send it off to the other two. He’s pretty quick to pluck it from your hands and set it aside after that though. 

“Bed time, my little donut.”

“I’m never gonna live this one down am I.” 

“Nope.” 

As long as you get to do this again...you’re pretty alright with that. When Army comes home he’s gonna flip shit over the cake but honestly, you’re pretty glad you ate it. Coconut creme cake was the perfect way to spend the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing for the donut joke


End file.
